gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fandango
(First Version) EDGAR: "Today, three lucky people are going to match wits on the all new game show that's all about country music and country stars. Come on along with us now, and join the fun! It's time to play… FANDANGO! And now, here's our host of Fandango, Bill Anderson!" (Second Version) EDGAR: "Today, three lucky contestants will play for a chance at one of these fantastic prizes on FANDANGO! Someone might win (insert first prize), or (insert second prize), or one of many other exciting prizes worth over $75,000. And now, here's (insert description), Bill Anderson!" Fandango was TNN (The Nashville Network)'s very first game show that tested contestants of their knowledge of country music. Gameplay Main Game Three contestants answered country music questions to win prizes. Round 1 1983 – Anderson would ask a toss-up question to all three players worth 10 points. Whoever buzzed-in with the right answer would wager any or all of his/her score and choose one of nine categories. The center category was always the "Star of the Day" (Mystery Category on celebrity games). A correct answer would add the wager to his/her score and a wrong answer would deduct it. Later in the run, a "Secret Square" was shown to the home audience, and if chosen would double the wager for a correct answer. This continued until time expired or until all nine categories were used (the earlier was usually the one that happened). The Bonus Category Board Fandango Bonus Board (1).jpg|The Bonus Category Board Fandango Bonus Board (2).jpg|The blue box indicates which category is the secret square aka "The Double Trouble Square". Fandango Bonus Board (3).jpg|And it has been selected. The Contestant Area Fandango Contestant Area 1.0 (1).jpg|These are the three contestants playing the game. Fandango Bonus Question.jpg|Host Bill Anderson asking a bonus question to Roslyn. Fandango Contestant Area 1.0 (2).jpg|Here are the scores so far. 1987 – The game started with a 10 point toss-up question. The first player to buzz-in and answer correctly earned the points and the right to choose from one of eight categories that were shown on "Edgar" for bonus points. The bonus questions were worth anywhere from 20-100 points in increments of 10. If the player answered the bonus question correctly, he/she scored the points; if not, whichever opponent currently had the lower score had a chance to answer to steal those points. If that player missed, then the last player could steal the points. If there was a tie for lowest score, it became a toss-up between the players. Fandango Contestant Area 2.0 (1).jpg|These are the three contestants playing the newly modified game. Fandango Contestant Area 2.0 (2).jpg|The red player is so far running away with it. Fandango Edgar Bonus Board (1).jpg|As you can see, Edgar is now a game board. Fandango Edgar Bonus Board (2).jpg|Here's what the board/Edgar looks so far. From time to time, Edgar the Talking Jukebox would tell a bad joke which was actually a lead-in to the description of a prize which was what the next toss-up question would be worth. A correct answer to that question won that bonus prize for the contestant. Round 2 1983 – Played identical to Round 1, but toss-ups were worth 20 points. 1987 – Played identical to Round 1, but all point values were increased. Toss-ups were worth 20 points and the bonus questions were worth anywhere from 40-200 points (again in increments of 10). The Final Question (Both Rounds) When all the bonus categories were used or if time ran out (the latter is what usually happened), each round would end with one final question. Originally, it was played for 50 points in both rounds, and all three players would answer by writing their response on a card. Starting in 1987, if the difference was less than 200 points between two or all three players, the final question was worth +/- 100 points. If a player lead by more than 200 points, then there was no final question, since the difference wasn't enough to catch the leader. Fandango Final Question (1).jpg|Contestant Joe having his answer checked. Fandango Contestant Area 2.0 (3).jpg|These three contestants in 1988 are preparing to write down their answers. Fandango Final Question (2).jpg|Contestant Pam having her answer checked. The player with the most points at the end of the game was the winner. If two or all three players are tied, one final toss-up question was asked. The winner won a prize and advanced to the bonus round. The Bonus Round: "Meet The Stars" "Meet The Stars" was the bonus round where the champion tried to predict what answer a celebrity would give in a pre-taped interview. In 1983, it was known as "Star of the Day", but starting in 1987, four different celebrities were shown. The host would read a question with two possible answers, and the contestant would guess what answer the celebrity gave. ("What song is requested most by your fans?") If the contestant was correct, he/she won a prize. The contestant could elect to stop and take any prizes won, or continue to play. If a he/she was incorrect, all of the prizes were lost. If the contestant could correctly answer all four questions, he/she would win the grand prize of a vacation. Beginning in 1987, the champion would choose the first three prizes by choosing among eight numbers on the board. If a contestant answered the first three questions correctly, hostess Blake Pickett would bring out a set of eight envelopes which had the names of the grand prizes on offer that week. Those grand prizes included cars, a boat, a fur coat, and vacations. The player then chose an envelope, and could then go for the grand prize, or trade in the envelope and choose another prize from the board without having to answer another question and end the game. If the player answered correctly, he/she would win the grand prize and retire undefeated. ---- In either case, if a contestant won five consecutive days, he/she was automatically awarded the grand prize regardless of the outcome of the bonus round. Also, if the contestant failed to match the first answer, then the contestant has the opportunity to have another chance at matching another celebrity at winning the first prize. Failure here won a consolation prize. Celebrity Bonus Round ("Meet The Fans") On celebrity games, the bonus round was called "Meet the Fans" where the winning celebrity would predict how a former contestant answered three questions. Each correct answer won the contestant a prize. There was no option to stop or play, since the contestant kept all the prizes, win or lose. Meet the Stars.jpg|Here's a contestant playing Meet the Stars. Meet the Fans (1).jpg|Here's Teddy Wilburn playing Meet the Fans, which is like Meet the Stars except that there's no risk involved, and the subject is a former contestant. Meet the Fans (2).jpg|Here's Teddy again, hanging out with Susie & Bill. Other Pictures Bill & Edgar.jpg|Here's Bill receiving a joke from Edgar the Talking Jukebox. Fandango Set 1.0 (2).jpg|Here's a nice portion of the set. Fandango Set 1.0 (1).jpg|Bill wants you to know, that there's more Fandango coming up. Bill & Blake.jpg|In 1987, Blake Pickett joined the show as co-host/model. Fandango Set 2.0.jpg|With an altered format, comes a set change. fandango_logo_by_mrentertainment-d5xe38z.jpg|Artwork Logo Inventors Allan Reid & Elmer Alley Taping Location Opryland, Nashville, TN Catchphrases "Now, all you have to do is match four answers to some questions. We asked some country music stars: Questions about themselves. Now, on the fourth matching answer, you win the grand prize. But, on the first three matching answers, there are eight prizes behind the numbers on the bonus board. Now, if you select three numbers, then those will be the three prizes that you will be going for." "Alright (contestant's name), way to go! And Blake has in her hand eight envelopes, they are numbered from 1 to 8, choose one and that will be your grand prize. And you chose number (name of number). Now, inside the envelope is the name of the grand prize. You can either tear up the envelope, and answer one last question; (celebrity's name) is your last star. Match (celebrity's name), and you got yourself the grand prize. Or, if you want to play it safe, you can give me the envelope in exchange of your choice of one of the five unclaimed prizes. They're not in the value of the grand prize, but whichever number you choose though, you get the prize, no strings attached. But remember, (contestant's name), if you give me an incorrect answer, then you lose all of the prizes that you have won so far. So, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna go for the grand prize, or are you gonna go back to the board? What's it gonna be?" Links [http://loogaroo.startlogic.com/gameshow/rules/fandango.shtml Rules for Fandango] YouTube Videos Contestant Joe Richard First 8 minutes of a 1988 show Second Half of an episode with a Meets the Stars Win Category:Music Category:Gambling Category:Themed Quiz Category:Tennessee Category:Long-Running Category:1983 premieres Category:1989 endings